Sugar
by omg kairi
Summary: RE-POST! Yami thinks this time's teenagers are sex obsessed....Yuugi's not about to prove him wrong. Contains: Yaoi, YxY, Dancing, MTV, Punk'd, Music Videos, Trick Daddy, and lotsa lime! Read it!


RE-POST! I had to take out the lyrics...Sadly.

When you read this, first of all, Yuugi does live in Japan. Yet he's watching Punk'd...I don't know if they get that show there, heck, I don't know if they have MTV! But that's what I'm using in this story. To set it up, you know?

I need to make this a BIT original, considering there is already a lot of Dancing fics, you know.

ON WITH THE STORY!

**WARNING- This story contains YAOI! Don't like it, don't read it. There is LIME. They almost get it on, but sadly, if it got ANY worse, would MURDER ME! And we don't want that now do we?**

**Disclaimer**- If I owned it, this is what you'd see on TV.

I don't own MTV either, 'cause if I did, they'd play a LOT more music videos.

And if I owned Aston Kutcher...Lol. Nevermind that.

Nor do I own Blink 182, My Chemical Romance, Nelly, or Trick Daddy, OR any of their songs.

I do, however, own this fic, and I better not see it anywhere else without MY permission.

* * *

Yuugi lie in bed, his eyes concentrated on the TV before him. He was watching 'Punk'd,' admiring Ashton Kutcher's beautiful form, he would have never imagined that an American would look so good...

He laughed at himself, he was such a teenager- Watching MTV, getting all hot and bothered by Ashton Kutcher of ALL people. He was so busy with making fun of himself that he didn't notice the change of time, or shows for that matter. It was only when the sound of music met his ears that he snapped back to reality.

A song called 'Helena' by My Chemical Romance.

He blinked, having never heard the song before, and having never seen such an interesting video. Come to think of it, the last video he watched was something by Blink 182. He hadn't had time to watch TV in so long, what with working for Grandpa, and Dueling all the time.

His kind yami had given him a break today, offering to work in his place- On his day off even! Yuugi sighed, what a wonderful person Yami was, to do such a kind thing for him...That or he just **LOVED** working.

Yuugi laughed softly, his eyes once again ignoring the blaring TV and instead concentrating on seeing Yami's wonderful form infront of him.

He blinked.

He must be getting really good at it, 'cause there was a perfect image of Yami standing in the doorway!

"Whoa..."

"Whoa?" The image gave a puzzled look, "What is it, Aibou?"

Yuugi stared for a moment later and then laughed, jumping off ofthe bed to run over to Yami.

"I thought I had imagined you!"

"You did?" It was now the older one's turn to blink, "That's a bit odd..."

Yami watched Yuugi's face carefully, memorizing the changes in his facial expression- From being surprised to being amused and then just overall happiness. And maybe a hint of embarrassment? Was that a blush he spotted on that cuteface?

He was adorable.

Yami gave him one of his rare smiles while Yuugi attempted to explain himself.

"Well, I was trying to see if I could picture you...I mean, just for the-" Yuugi was cut off by Yami's finger on his lips. The boy looked up at the other to see that same look of confusion on his face, thankfully, he was looking past him this time and at the TV.

"Yuugi...Are they...?" Yuugi turned, trying to figure out what Yami might have been talking about.

All it took was one look at the TV for him to crack up- Nelly's 'Hot in Herre.'

"They're just dancing."

Yami gave a 'Hmpf!' walking toward the TV with his hands on his hips. "In my time, we DID not dance so profoundly. Dancing was beautiful, an art! This is..."

"Disgraceful? Tasteless? Hott?" Yuugi grinned.

"Yuugi! Don't tell me you dance like this!"

Yuugi shrugged, "Only once, I'm not too good at it..." He was lying, he just wanted to see what Yami would do, 'Oh no, my innocent hikari!' Yuugi laughed inwardly, "Bakura tried to teach me, it's much harder than it looks..."

"AIBOU!" Yuugi bit his lip, trying not to laugh at the shocked expression on his yami's face, "You practically had dry sex with that...That..."

"Sexy Tombrobber?"

Yami's jaw dropped.

"I'm just kidding!" Yuugi laughed, "You're too easy, Yami."

Yami sighed, shaking his head. "I'm gonna get back to work..." He exited the room, looking extemely worn out.

"Poor old guy..." Yuugi muttered, looking back at the TV. The song was ending, and Yuugi was a bit sad, he would have liked to try dancing to it. Maybe if he could prove to Yami that it was indeed harder than it looked...

He was in luck, another song started up. And it happened to be one of Jounouchi's favorite songs...

'Sugar' by Trick Daddy...

It started- **She put that Sugar on my tongue...**

Yuugi blushed at the lyrics, as he took off his shirt. It was hot enough in the house already, and he knew dancing worked up a sweat.

Or at least that's what Jou said. Apparently, him and Seto dance a **LOT**. Yuugi's blush deepend, he wondered if Jou meant dance as in _actually_ dancing...

Yuugi swayed his hips, lifting his arms above his head. He couldn't help but feel a bit silly...

The words 'Sex Scene' met his ears.

He giggled again, the lyrics were so bad! It was kind of a turn on...Young, cute, innocent, Yuugi dancing to a song totally about sex...

His movements became a bit more erotic, running his hands down his body, and then back up through his hair as his hips continued to sway back and forth, to and fro.

And in very suggestive circular movements...

Yami walked back up the stairs, hearing a new song blaring on Yuugi's TV. This time's teenagers were going to kill him.

Everything was sex to them.

He was going to have to get himself a hooker at this rate...

Actually, when he was Pharaoh he made these teenagers look innocent. But now...He clenched his teeth.

Yuugi thought the only reason he didn't like this kind of dancing was because it was profound, and yes, that was one reason..

But mostly it was because he hadn't had any in **three thousand years**!

As he approached the door he shouted over the music- "Yuugi, I forgot my...My...God..." His jaw dropped for the second time in the last ten minutes. Yuugi was dancing...Like those girls in that video.

Yuugi's back was facing Yami, and he was so caught up in the music that he didn't notice or hear the other boy. He continued to dance, his eyes now clenched shut.

Yami was having a hard time not running up to Yuugi and throwing him on the bed. He was glad for his self-control, even though it was beginning to fade, awfully fast. He stepped slowly over to the boy, placing his hands on his waist.

Yuugi's eyes popped open and he turned his head to see the ex-Pharaoh behind him, following his movements with ease. A grin met his face. "Yami, I thought you said they didn't dance like this in Ancient Egypt?"

Yami smirked, leaning his face down to Yuugi's ear. The boy shivered at the sound of Yami's husky voice- "Not out of the bed, Yuugi."

Yuugi blushed, Yami hadn't meant that as in 'he wanted to dance with him like this because it reminded him of sex'...Right? He gulped as the other boy pulled him closer, leaning his back onto his chest.

"What lyrics..." Yami muttered under his breath, sliding his hands over Yuugi's stomach. He knew he was going to tell Yuugi how he felt, and he was going to do something else, too. Though, he supposed it really depended on Yuugi's answer.

He decided for the moment, however, that he would stick to the dancing.

Only for the moment.

Yuugi moaned, he loved the way Yami's hands felt around him, and he wanted to feel more. But of course, he was say to shy to just come out and say- "Touch me!" So he instead grinded into him, hearing the boy groan behind him.

Yami smirked down at his 'innocent' aibou, has hands running down the boy's thighs, all too close to Yuugi's groin. He could feel the boy shiver against him and all it did was fuel his lust.

Yuugi'a breathing was becoming more rapid, between Yami's hands, breath, and just dancing...Well, it was becoming a bit too much for him and his poor hormones. Suddenly, Yami turned Yuugi around, giving the boy a smirk before grabbing his waist and grinding into him for all he was worth.

The smaller boy threw his head back with a silent moan, his hands reaching for Yami's waist to return the favor.

And then it seemed as if they were doing just what Yami was complaining about earlier- '_Practically having dry sex_,' and neither of them seemed bothered by it in the least bit.

Yuugi lifted a leg, wrapping it around Yami's legs. He was happy when he felt the other's hand grab for it, to keep it in place, gently caressing the skin underneath the fabric of his pants.

Yami's other hand was making it's way to Yuugi's bottom, pushing him against him even harder.

Yuugi let out a sharp gasp, clutching Yami's waist, tightly. "Yami!"

Yami chuckled, continuing to push Yuugi onto him and himself onto Yuugi.

Yuugi was helping, too. Still grinding into the other boy, but it was difficult, his legs were giving way. Why on Earth was Yami doing this to him?

Yami bent down, claiming Yuugi's lips, his tongue running skillfully over the boy's top lip. Yuugi's mouth parted slightly, allowing Yami's tongue entrance. But that was all the smaller boy needed for both his legs to give way, and he almost fell, being that he was standing on only one, but Yami grabbed that one, too. And he didn't mind at all, it gave him way better access to the boy, all of him. Yami dropped to his knees, never letting Yuugi's back touch the ground.

It was Yami's turn to show Yuugi how well he could dance.

Yuugi found his leg strength again, even if only a bit, and was able to wrap them around Yami's waist, though the other boy still held on to him.

With a smirk, Yami began to move his hips harshly against the other's, more so than before, continuing to attack his lips.

His skillful tongue swept nimbly across Yuugi's teeth, that was, until he felt Yuugi's tongue caressing his from underneath. His tongue went to Yuugi's, engaging in a completely open mouth battle with him.

Yami removed himself from Yuugi's mouth to finally say what he had been waiting for since he got up here, all of three minutes ago.

_  
_"Little one?"

"Yes?" Yuugi's face was covered with a bright blush, he was gleaming with sweat, panting slightly, it was completely erotic...Yet, he still managed to keep the innocent look.

"I love you." He leaned down to whisper it into the boy's ear.

"I love you, too." Somehow, Yuugi wasn't so surprised. Maybe it was because of this? He mentally laughed, jumping only slightly when he felt Yami's tongue sliding down the side of his neck.

"Like sugar on my tongue." He whispered.

All Yuugi could do to answer was moan, Yami was so talented! His lips quickly replacing his tongue, nipping and sucking at the delicate skin.

"That's it, Yuugi...I want to hear you cry out..."

Yuugi complied with his request, moaning a bit louder for the boy, only, it wasn't just because he asked..

His pants were becoming painfully tight.

Yami's were, also, he stopped working on Yuugi long enough to give a nod over to the bed. But Yuugi shook his head. "How about right here, _on the floor_?"

A smirk met the older one's face, what a dirty hikari he had...He had to remind himself to turn on this 'MTV' more often.

* * *

In the Gameshop, Grandpa's finger's were tapping impatiently at the glass of the counter, wondering where Yami had gone off to...

"All I asked was for a little help." He sighed, "But I guess the boy, both to them, do need their time off."

**And they were getting it.**

Not only that, but Yami had a new appreciation for this generation's version of dancing.

* * *

How was that? I wanted to add a lemon, but I don't have an account on yet...And I'm lazy. I'll get one later for you guy, kay? Just remind me. 

If you think I should up the rating, tell me!

I would also like to take this time to acknowledge those who reviewed last time!

luvingYami - I seduced you? Well...hehe.

Lady Midnight - Lol, I'll be sure to inform you if I do direct a porno.

citrus luver - I jumped for joy when I saw I got a review from you! I love your stories. -dies- Maybe I'll write a 'what if' story and have Sugoroku pop in...

Sarah Costa - You too! I was very happy to get a review from you. Look out for chapter two and yes, more stories.

Hikari Skysong - Thank you! I also love lime.

xamosy - I shall do a lemon, soon. Look for it.

SerigilFan - I'm glad you liked it, and glad that I could stop your waiting.

THANK YOU ALL. Even those who did not review, or will review.

**Kairi**


End file.
